


Touched by an angel

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are sam and Dean's long lost sister but Castiel brought you to meet them on the condition that you channel an angel. Then Castiel decides to bring Gabriel to help with the process. Gabriel is smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> Thank you Ashley_Winchester_77 for the prompt

Touched by an angel

 

By:L.R Bare

 

Pairing: Gabriel/Reader

 

Rated: Mature

 

Sam and Dean had just found their sister Kat. You are a red head and damn it if you were not a fire cracker. The problem is that Castiel found you. Castiel told them, they had to bring you back to the bunker to help a friend of his. You see Winchesters can house angels. Or demons. They make good vessels. 

 

Castiel could feel the animosity towards him. "Hey I know but don't worry half the time she will be normal. Herself that is. Or as normal as you Winchesters can get." Castiel said knowing he had cracked a joke. He was trying humor now and Dean was not liking it. 

 

"Hey she is our sister. We want to know her a little while before you do this process. " Dean said. 

 

"And what if she or your angel who takes her over wants to keep her. We know how greedy you guys can get." Sam said

 

You had been really tired from the traveling and You were overwhelmed with the knowledge that you had a family. You had been orphaned for a few years. Your birth mother had died when you graduated. So that had left you without family. Now you had found out your father was John Winchester who was a hunter. 

 

Now you were in your new home. The bunker was enormous. You liked it and having brothers was cool. You laid down in the bed. The boys had made up a room for you. 

 

You could just not seem be able to wrap your brain around it. 

 

So you slept and had strange dreams of a dark haired man. It was the dark haired man you had seen your mother with. When you woke up you were staring at a picture of him. He was John Winchester and now you knew he was her father. 

 

You picked up the picture and stared at it. He looked sad you thought. 

 

You heard someone clear their throat in the hallway. 

 

You looked up and saw Sam who was so very tall. You were short like your mother. You had gotten the red hair from your mother also. The brown eyes were definitely from John. 

 

"Can i come in?" Sam asked and when you nodded he sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"He looks sad." you said 

"Yeah he was " Sam said taking the picture from you and looking at it. 

"Why was he sad? I am sorry I just need to know ." you asked

 

"He lost our mother who was the world to him. And he found a world that was alien to him. He was forced to fight monsters and act tough." Sam said pulling his big hand through his hair. Sam looked so tired and you saw circles under his eyes. 

 

Sam then looked at you. You were a few years younger than him. It must have been during the first few years of their life on the run. He was studying you. You could tell by his expression. 

"I am scared. What if this angel will try to take over me?" you asked

 

Sam sighed. He hated this idea so did Dean but Castiel needed answers from the angels and the lead angel would not talk through other vessels. "I will exercise you out and make the angel leave. I promise. " He said and tousled your hair. 

 

**********************************************

Castiel laid you down on the table in the spell room. Who knew they found out they had a spell room in this weird bunker. 

Castiel did the spell to call down his fellow angel Helaina. 

They room was quiet. And then the candles flickered and went out all of a sudden. Then they heard a shish and when they turned on the lights. You were standing up and looking at them with a pair of green eyes. You smiled in non Kat like fashion. 

 

"Which of my sisters are you?" Castiel asked

 

"I am Helaina" She said in a deeper voice than Kat's. 

 

Sam and Dean were mad. They did not want to have to have their sister possessed by an angel. 

 

Then they all asked Helena some questions about the upcoming fight that they needed to know and then as quick as she had come the lights flickered again and Your brown eyes were back. 

 

Are you ok?" Sam asked

"Yeah just tired." I feel weird and hungry." You said yawning. 

 

"I will make you a burger." Dean said . 

"No onions ok?" You said following her spikey haired brother into the kitchen. Dean was not as serious as Sam and he seemed to take to you right away. 

You loved both of the boys and it had not even been 48 hours she had been here. 

You sat down in the kitchen as he made you the burger. 

 

Dean was dancing to a song on the radio while cooking. He turned it up. 

 

"It's the eye of the tiger !!!" Dean sang. 

 

Sam laughed as he walked into the kitchen . 

 

"You are a dork bro." Sam said 

 

Then Castiel came back in. 

 

"Ok please do not be mad at me." Castiel said 

 

"Well Cas we are already mad at you but finding our sister made up for it. But we can not call that angel friend of yours too many more times. I do not trust angels except for you." Dean said flipping the burger. He had his strategy down pat. He knew how to make the perfect burger. 

 

"Well I know that that is why I called upon one of my brothers that if thing got out of hand he would help." Castiel said then they heard laughing. 

 

And Gabriel strolled into the room as Dean put the burger on the plate. You felt hungry so you bite into it and then your mouth was treated to the best burger you had ever eaten. Damn he was good. Then you looked up into golden eyes that smiled at you. You felt weak. But kept eating the wonderful burger all the while staring at the good looking morsel who had just walked into the room. 

 

Gabriel looked around the room. When Castiel had summoned him. He almost said no then Castiel said that Dean and Sam's sister Kat needed him to help. 

 

Gabriel looked at you and licked his lips. You were so very beautiful. He did not want to see one of his siblings possess you. They were getting desperate up there with both God and auntie Amara running things.

 

"I thought you were dead." Sam said as he was making a salad. 

 

"No my death was highly exaggerated." Gabriel said swiping a strawberry from Sam. He put it in his mouth and watched you eat your burger. You ate like someone who had not eaten in awhile. He could tell you were happy about finding your brothers. He sensed loneliness in you.

 

"So why did you not come and help us when we needed you?" Dean asked he was washing the dishes. 

 

"My father wanted to placate to my younger brother Lucifer." Gabriel said looking at you as you finished your burger. 

 

You looked up as you took your last bite. He was so very good looking you blushed. 

 

Gabriel smiled at you as you looked up and he loved how you blushed. 

 

"I will help protect your sister if my sibling Helaina gets out of hand." Gabriel said to Dean and Sam but he was looking at you as he said it. 

 

"Ok maybe we will let you stay." Sam said "We might need your help." 

 

"Yeah I want to stay. " Gabriel said looking at you.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later

You were nervous about Gabriel staying with you and the boys. You were used to Castiel. Gabriel was another things to get used to. The boys loved you. Dean praised you constantly for your cooking and spoiled you. Sam was protective of you. They both would search you out in a room when they came in it. They both included you in everything. They made you feel like family in no time. 

 

Castiel was acting weird however and it seemed to piss off the boys. You knew that they were best friends with the angel. They were still mad at Castiel for suggesting the thing with channeling the angel. The boys did not want to let you do it again. This time Gabriel was actually on the boys side. 

 

You were trying to sleep and you heard all of them talking. 

 

"I need you guys to let your sister channel Helaina again." Castiel said 

 

"No way are we letting that happen again." Sam said as he was reading. You knew Sam was reading he was always reading. 

 

"We need that intel. Things are going on. I think Lucifer is behind it all and I need to know what Helaina knows." Castiel said . You could hear the desperation in his voice. 

 

"No way . She was sick the last time you did that." Dean said 

 

"Maybe you were wrong Castiel. Maybe just because she is a Winchester does not mean she can handle an angel in her system." Gabriel said "Look what it did to Adam." 

 

"Adam was different." Castiel said 

 

"How?" Gabriel asked "He was a Winchester too." 

 

You decided to speak up and walked out there in your pjs. 

Gabriel looked up at you because he and Sam were sitting drinking a drink. Which was a first for Sam . He usually did not drink. 

 

You acted like you were just getting a drink. They had all stopped talked and watched you. 

 

You blushed as you felt Gabriel's eyes on you. You had a crush on him. 

 

Then you poured a drink and sat down across from Sam and Gabriel. Dean was stand by the island counter drinking a beer. Castiel was leaning on the counter. 

You looked at them one by one. 

 

"So I get no say." You said 

"You heard the whole conversation didn't you?" Gabriel asked smiling at you. You shifted in the chair. 

 

"Maybe. I think you should let me decide. I know you guys will not let it get out of hand or let her hurt me right?" You said then continued. " Look you need to know this info and I can get it for you let me help. Dad would want me to help right?" You ask and looked at your brothers. 

 

"No Dad would not let you help. Dad would whip us if he knew we were putting you in danger. " Sam said 

 

"Well what would Bobby say?" You asked

 

"You did not know Bobby or Dad so you will never know what they would say." Dean said looking at Castiel who looked guilty. 

 

"So Castiel told me that Bobby would want me to help you boys. You are my family. Hell he was just a friend but he risk his life for you guys. " you said 

 

Gabriel sighed he knew his siblings were greedy at least most of them he knew. He ran his hand through his brownish blond hair. And just looked at you. 

"I am a Winchester. I need to help. Let me help." You said 

"Fine you can help " Dean said then he turned to Castiel and said. "I swear to God if this angel does anything to her. I will kick its ass and yours." 

 

At this point you could tell the boys trusted Gabriel's judgement more than Castiel. They looked at him to try to talk you out of doing this. 

 

So before you went to lay down at the alter Gabriel took you aside. 

 

"You do not have to do this you know. We can find another way to find out that info. " Gabriel said to you and then he put his hand under you chin and pushed up and made you look him in the eyes. You felt dizzy looking into them beautiful golden eyes of his. 

 

"I know I have to though. I need to show my brothers that I am a Winchester." You said . You wanted to be tough. You felt that would show your brothers that you were a Winchester. 

 

"You are brave." He said and sighed "Fine I will make sure that you are protected but be forewarned that my siblings are persuasive. " He then surprised you by kissing your cheek and then hugging you. It made you feel so very warm inside. 

 

And you felt like you were walking on air as you got on the table again and then you lay down as Castiel did the spell to call Helaina again. Gabriel just before then told the boys he would protect you. 

 

*********************************************************

You felt strange as Castiel called her forward. It felt different this time. And you could feel yourself in your body as the angel went into your vessel. You saw her from outside your body. You heard her voice come from your lips and you heard her tell them what they needed to know. Somehow you knew she was holding back. You even told her in your brain hey I know you are not telling them everything. 

Then Castiel let her go. You felt yourself retain your body again but you were hearing her talking in your head. 

"Oh you think just because I used your vessel that you know me human. Or my intentions." She said 

 

"Look I know you were lying and there is stuff you are not telling them" You said to her in your head. 

 

"Well human prove it" she said 

 

You got sick and threw up on the side on the alter. Gabriel snapped his fingers and it was clean and he picked you up as Dean and Sam came forward. 

 

"We told you no more" Dean said angrily

 

"I think we got what we needed anyway" Castiel said 

 

You wanted to say something but something stopped you. You just felt like you could not talk at all. 

 

Gabriel was looking down at you like he was worried. He put you in your bed. Then he covered you up. 

**************************************************************************************************  
You felt so tired. That night you dreamt of Helaina in her true form. She was very pretty and she was speaking to you. 

 

And laughing evilly. "You know they will not believe you. You also know Gabriel back in the day had a thing for me. He will not protect you. He wants me back. " She said and you looked at how pretty she was. She was a tall lanky blond with movie star looks and a body to match. "Why would he want you? You are an ordinary human. I am an angel." She said 

 

"What do you want?" You said 

 

She laughed "I can have anything but I can also give you something too." She said 

 

"What?" You asked

 

"I can make him see you in a new light. I promise you he will like you the way you like him." She said 

 

"What do you want?" You asked in what you thought was a dream.

 

"Oh I tell you what. You just go to sleep and I will take over." She said 

Then you felt weird and then things got weirder.

 

*******************************************************

 

Gabriel woke up in the chair beside you. You were sitting up. You screamed in your sleep "Nooooooo" 

He then woke you up but when you got up. You looked around the room funny. You did not feel yourself. 

 

"Hey Y/N are you ok ???" Gabriel asked . He looked concerned. 

 

"I'm fine " You said but you did not want to say that. You wanted to tell him that you felt sick and confused. 

 

"You do not look fine." He said feeling your head. 

You felt yourself smile an evil smile. You knew then that Helaina had took over you. 

 

You tried to talk to her. You were pleading with her. "Please let me go." You pleaded

 

"No you want him to notice you. He did not notice you until I came into the picture." She said then she said in your mind "Watch this." 

 

You felt yourself pull Gabriel to you and she kissed him. It felt weird though. Not what you wanted it to feel like. It felt like you were not kissing him. He must have felt funny too because he looked at you funny. 

 

He then pushed you/Helaina off. He looked strangely at you then he said "You need to sleep." 

 

You feel tired all of a sudden. Then you sleep. 

 

**************************************

Gabriel knew you by now. You had only been around him a week. He noticed all your mannerisms though. And you were acting strangely the last day. And you kissing him it felt wrong. He knew and could feel something wrong. He also was getting his full powers back. 

 

He had after you kissed him made you sleep. 

 

He went into the kitchen where he found Sam and Dean fixing some dinner. Castiel was watching Netflix. 

 

Dean looked up from cooking. "Where is Y/N?" Dean asked

 

"She is sleeping. I think we need to talk. I think Helaina is possessing Y/N." Gabriel said 

 

"Why would you say that?" Castiel looked up and put down his popcorn.

 

"She just kissed me and it felt well it felt like not her." Gabriel said 

 

"She has been acting funny." Sam said 

 

"Well what do we do?" Dean said 

 

"We need to make sure she is possessed." Gabriel said 

"How do we do that?" Castiel asked

 

They made a plan and it would have worked but Helaina was listening to them. She had a better plan.


	3. Chapter 3

You knew that Helaina was up to something. She also heard what the boys said. She knew she had to do something so they would not exercise you. So she let you be yourself for a little bit. She made it clear to you that she would hurt someone if you did not go along with her. So she was still in control. You had your body back temporarily and she was montering you. 

 

The next day the boys looked at you funny when you came down. Gabriel came up to you and hugged you. You felt weird and pulled away shyly. 

 

"You ok?" Gabriel asked

 

"I am just feeling sick. I think I had a little to drink last night. I feel like maybe I did something I should not have. " You said but that was what Helaina wanted you to say so the boys would stop looking at you. 

 

"I did not think you drank anything last night." Gabriel said . The boys looked at him and rolled their eyes. 

 

"Well maybe you need to know your limit little sis." Dean said. He was still not sure even though Sam looked like he was convinced Gabriel made it up or over exaggerated it. 

 

Sam gave Gabriel a punch on the shoulder. Castiel looked at you weird. 

 

"You do not drink that much do you?" Castiel said he was not letting it go. 

 

Helaina was telling you in your head to convince him some how. 

"Look I just feel weird around you guys sometimes. I needed something to level me out. It got out of hand." You said 

 

Gabriel looked at Castiel who gave him a look that looked to Helaina that she was convinced that she had fooled them. So you relaxed. 

 

The boys were called out in the next day to go do a clearing of a house. Gabriel stayed with you. Castiel went with the boys. So it was just you and Gabriel. 

 

********************************************************************

"So maybe I should not let you drink. You act funny when you drink." He said 

 

He had been stand offish to you since the whole explanation. You felt that he knew but Helaina felt he was snowed. 

 

You felt that she underestimated him. You decided you would watch a movie. You always loved the Nightmare on Elm st series. So you put it on. 

 

Gabriel watched you cringe at the scenes where he slices her going up the wall. He looked at you as you hid your eyes. 

"So scary movies I understand men like them to get women in their arms . Why do women like them?" Gabriel asked. 

 

"Umm pretty much for the same reason. Ok I like being scared sometimes." You said and looked at his soulful golden eyes. They swirled. You had you Pj's on and the top was low cut. 

 

You were glad that you felt that Helaina had went to sleep for the night. You was wandering had she? 

 

Gabriel just looked at you and got closer as the movie went on. Until you were in his lap. Gabriel had pulled you there during the last minute or so. He let you hide your face in his chest. He smelled so good. 

 

You looked up at him and his lips came down on yours. This time it felt right and good. His tongue went inside your mouth and you tasted how good he tasted. His arms went around you and your tongue went into his mouth to explore. 

Your arms went around him then. He deepened the kiss. Then you felt his hands on your ass. And your legs straddled him. 

Gabriel felt himself get hard. He loved the smell of you. You were acting like yourself and he simply wanted you. He kissed down your neck. You pushed him into as his lips and tongue kissed and licked their way down you. He capture one of your nippled in his mouth and sucked on it. You felt lightheaded. You wanted him. He snapped his fingers and you were in his bed. He took your top and lifted it up revealing your breasts. He kissed and licked both of them. 

 

You took off his shirt and then kissed down his chest. He captured your mouth again and snapped his fingers which left you both naked and the lights were dim. You felt like you were on fire. No man had ever made you feel like this. He kissed you while his hands and fingers played you like a fiddle. You begged him to take you instead he licked his way down you. His mouth and tongue licked you until you whimpered. You felt like you were floating by the time he came up and put you on top of him. 

You slide on him slowly and then you both started moving in rhythm. He was slow at first then he sped up . You were moaning his name before long. Gabriel felt like he was going explode. He wanted it to last. Then you pushed further into him and it sent him reeling. He moaned your name. And then he release his love into you. You felt him and that pushed you over the edge. You both felt like you were crashing against the tide and not being able to come up. 

 

Gabriel looked at you as you broke apart and pulled you back to him. He wanted to hold you. As you lay there you heard her say "Well it is about time. You didn't think I would let you go. I just need him to fall for you then I can take over." 

You felt like you wanted to tell him but she took you over and acted like you enough and made love to Gabriel as you watched shouting from the inside and crying. 

 

Gabriel felt the second felt weird like unnatural. He stopped her. 

"I am sorry sweetie. I am tired" He said he put you to sleep

 

*******************************************************

Gabriel called to Castiel and Castiel appeared. 

"I am telling you she took her over. I can tell. I made love to her to first time and it felt great . The second time felt weird." Gabriel was saying but Castiel stopped him 

 

"Wait you made love to Dean and Sam's sister. You are in trouble" Castiel said trying to relive the tension. 

 

"Hey Castiel really?" Gabriel said but could tell Castiel was playing with him. 

 

"Yes that is serious. But can you really believe that maybe she is possessed and how is it that the first time she was there . The next time not so much?" Castiel asked

 

"She was not acting like herself. Like little things she did. " Gabriel said "Ok confession I had an affair with Helaina back in the day and I remember some of the stuff she did." 

 

"Yeah I did too." Castiel said smiling.

"Yeah right." Gabriel said 

"Stud" Castiel said but laughed. 

"Now we have to convince Dean and Sam . Then we have to make sure they do not filet me." Gabriel said.


	4. Chapter 4

You knew Helaina was letting you out a little bit just to fool the boys , Gabriel and Castiel into thinking you were fine. 

 

You wanted so very badly to tell Gabriel that Helaina was control over you. Especially since you and he had been together. You were falling for him. Unfortunately from the ranting and raving Helaina was doing in your head. You knew she had a thing for him. It hurt you that you had images in your head of him and Helena's original body. She was really pretty in her original vessel. 

"So why did you pick me? " You asked her in your head. She answered "You are a Winchester. I need a strong vessel." 

You had just came down for breakfast and Sam was looking at you funny. You were faking a headache. 

 

"So I will make you breakfast" Sam said. 

 

"Where is the other guys?" You asked . You were disappointed you wanted to see Gabriel. You heard Helena shouting at you to calm down. It did not matter anyway because he had loved her. And would love her again after she took over you. 

 

He came over and felt your head. "I am worried about you Y/N." Sam said he made you lay down. He made his blueberry pancakes. Dean might rule at burgers but Sam ruled with pancakes. He put something healthy on them but you loved syrup. 

 

He gave you the remote and then He gave you some Oj. Then you felt weird after and passed out. You did that alot lately and when you awoke it was night time. 

 

You could hear them talking in the kitchen. You felt Helena in sleep mode she had passed out too. What had Sam put in them pancakes. 

 

"Look she is still passed out. I feel bad. I hope she will be ok. I am not so sure about this. " Sam said sounding hurt and mad. 

 

You leaned closer to your door to hear. You heard Gabriel next. 

 

"I am sorry. I had to knock Helena out, she is strong we have to talk to your sister. Helena had a crush on me. I took advantage of that. Hey she was very pretty but she was vicious. " Gabriel said. 

 

"So you think this is about you? Boy you have a big head. I think this is about her trying to get down here. She was grounded for a while you know. Her vessel was destroyed she needed a new vessel. " Sam said 

"How do you know this?" Dean asked

 

"Well I told him." Castiel said 

"Hey you are the one that called upon her in the first place getting our sister in trouble and you knew about this history. What the hell Cas." Dean said looking pissed. 

 

You sneezed. 

They shook their heads. You decided since they knew you were up you walked out. 

 

"So did you hear all of our conversation?" Gabriel asked you. You could tell he thought you were not you in the way he said it. 

"Yes I want you guys to know she is sleeping right now. Whatever you gave me to make me sleep is still knocking me out but she is strong so you might want to tie me up and bind me so she can not do what she threatened me with." You said 

 

Gabriel looked at you. He gave you a sympathetic look and came to you and hugged you. 

 

"What did she threaten you with?" Dean asked and he looked mad as hell. "Cas you need to fix this. And get that thing out of my sister." 

 

"Well we would have to exercise her." Sam said picking up the book he had been reading. "An angel exorcism is alot more strenuous to the possessed." 

You nod and say "Hey please do this I do not want her in me anymore." 

 

"Ok we will" Gabriel sits you down in a chair and Sam proceeds to tie you up. They get stuff ready. And Gabriel kisses your forehead making you sleep. 

 

**********************************************

 

When you get up this time you see them all around you chanting and You feel like you have missed something. They are looking at you funny. You realize that you may have been out of it but Helaina was not. You want to tell them you are there but you feel Helaina stopping you. 

 

And she says to you "I warned you what I would do if you told them." 

 

You see her make Sam hurt and Dean fall on the floor. She got out of her restraints. 

 

"Leave them alone " Gabriel said and held on to her or your body then Castiel put his hand on your back and wrote on it and then said so ancient saying and you felt light headed and fainted.

 

When you came to again you were laying in your bed and Gabriel was sleeping on a chair by your bed. 

 

Gabriel woke up when you did and you asked "How long have I been sleeping?" 

 

"For days" Gabriel said he then asked you "Do you feel ok?" 

"Yeah just still tired and my head hurts." You say

 

"Yeah well we got her out of you then we killed her. We had to." Gabriel said then he took his hand and put it to your head you felt the pain go away. 

"Thank you." You said knowing he had took your headache away. 

"So now we can go back to normal." Gabriel said 

"What is normal " You ask

 

"Hey it will get there now go back to sleep so your body can heal." Gabriel says getting into bed with you and kissing your forehead making you sleep. 

 

*******************************************

You wake up and find Gabriel gone. You walk down into the kitchen. You find Sam making breakfast. Everyone looks up as you walk in. You feel like a bomb went off in your body. You are in pain. 

 

"Sit down Y/N" Castiel says and Gabriel pulls you up in his arms and lays you on the couch. He flips on a show for you. 

"Don't baby me" You say but you secretly love that he is catering to you. He brings you in your breakfast and drink. Then he sits by you. 

 

"Wow you going to feed her too." Dean says laughing. 

"I will if she wants me to." Gabriel says. He looks at you as you are eating. You just laugh and shake your head no. 

 

"We have to go on a hunt. So we are leaving you here with Gabriel. " Sam says watching how you react. You smile. 

"But we will only be a phone call away. And we will have Castiel come quick if needed." Dean says looking worried. 

"I am fine. Gabriel will take care of me." You say

Gabriel smiles too. The boys look skeptical but leave anyway. 

The moment you are alone with Gabriel you pull him to you and give him a big kiss. You have missed kissing him. He kisses you back but when the kiss is broken. He says "Hey we need to take it slow. " 

 

You make a sad face and he laughs. "Look I am here. I am staying. I just want to take it slow. I might hurt you. Your body is still healing." He says. 

Then he kisses you and it takes you breath away. You return the love in your kiss too. And it ends in a make out session when you try to get all touchy feely he stops you. 

"Hey I feel that you body is not up to me loving on you. We can kiss but that will have to do for awhile. I can wait. " Gabriel says .

You pout but then you go in for another kiss and it heals but ales you. 

You spend that day kissing and cuddling. 

You fall asleep in his arms. He is sleeping when you get up and go for a shower. 

 

Your body feels much better but you are still aching . Then you feel Gabriel hands on you and you turned around. He kisses you . It feels good the water and his body so close to you. 

"I thought you said I needed to go slow. " You said then he lays his hands on your side and you feel warmth permeate you. He is healing you. 

Then he pulls you in for another kiss as his hands grip your ass and he pushes into you. He enters you swiftly and fast. It feels good to have him fill you up. You wrap your legs around him. You push back into him and he lets out a moan as you do so. 

"Oh Y/n" He moans. 

Then you feel yourself let go and you know he is on the edge too. So you push him over by nibbling on his ear. You feel his seed slip into you. You wrapp you hands in his hair and moan his name too. You both reach your limits and then he carries you to the bed to worship you he says. You both make love all night. In the morning you wake to hearing Dean and Sam talking in the kitchen to Gabriel. 

"I want to marry your sister." Gabriel says to Sam and Dean

"You are a gigolo no way" Dean says

"Hey don't I get a say?" You ask coming into the kitchen. 

Gabriel gets down on his knee and pulls out a candy ring. "Will you marry me Y/N?" He asks

"Yes" You say

"Don't we get a say? " Sam asks

"No it is my life plus I kind of love him." You say and Gabriel jumps up and kisses you. 

"Oh yuck" Dean says but he is laughing. 

They let you in on that they are ok with you two liking each other since it was Gabriel who saved you and killed Halaina. 

**************************************

You two marry in a nice small wedding and live happily ever after.


End file.
